JS3: Red Hot Black Cat
by Ability King KK
Summary: Looking for bounties is never easy. Especially now. Part of my "Jump Stars" series of one-shots. Rated T for safety.


**Here comes the third "Jump Stars" one-shot. And the pairing this time is…Train and Kyoko from "Black Cat"! I know what you're thinking, 'I thought you said you'd write HitsuKarin or NaruHina?' I did, but I recently joined a "Black Cat" club as a contributor and I have two weeks to submit something or else I lose membership…this was found out AFTER I joined. At least this way I can write for one of the lesser pairings, which is unfortunate since Kyoko isn't dead like Saya or a child like Eve.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koichi and his world, Janpu City. "Black Cat" and anything else from other Shonen Jump series that are mentioned are owned by their respective mangaka. I also don't own any music that I might appear. This is NOT a songfic.**

**-:-**

World: Chronos Earth

Series: Black Cat

Characters:

Koichi Kasuchi

Train Heartnet

Seven Vollfied

Eve

Kyoko Kirisaki

Rinslet Walker

Jenos Hazard

Charden Flamberg

-:-

Driving down the road was a car with three people in it. The driver was a green-haired man wearing a white suit, white hat, and an eye patch. The passenger was a sleeping brown-haired man who was wearing a white t-shirt under a blue jacket with what looked like meat buns on it. He also wore black pants and a collar around his neck with a little bell on it. In the back was a young girl of about ten or eleven-years-old with long blonde hair. She wore a black dress and was reading a book.

"I can't believe we haven't found any bounties as of late," mumbled the driver.

"I'm sure we'll find some once we reach the town, Sven," replied the girl, as her eyes never left her book.

Sven nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. Later on he noticed something on the side of the road. Slowing down a little and getting closer, he noticed that it was a person. Getting even closer, Sven saw that the person was a young boy of thirteen. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. He wore a pair of green shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side was a sword in a sheath.

Sven pulled the car over and got out of the car.

"Hey Sven. Long time no see!" grinned the boy.

"Koichi, what are you doing here?" sighed Sven.

"I came to see how things were going with you guys and this world. Find any good bounties lately?" asked Koichi innocently.

Sven's head dropped, telling Koichi what he needed.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea. We were just heading into town to see if there were any bounties there," explained the chivalrous sweeper.

"Mind if I tag along? An extra pair of eyes might help!" offered the young swordsman. Sven just shook his head in amusement with a smirk on his face.

"Hop in."

Koichi grinned and went to the car, opening the back door and getting in, sitting next to Eve.

"Hey Eve-chan!" greeted Koichi.

"Hello Koichi-niisan," replied Eve, looking up from her book to greet the boy that was like an older brother to her.

"Man, Train's so much like a cat. He's always asleep," stated Koichi with Eve nodding her head in agreement.

"He doesn't _always_ sleep," said Sven, getting into the car. He looked at the sleeping Train only to sweatdrop at the sleep bubble he was making.

Sven decided not to say anything and just started the car. Along the way, Koichi asked Eve if he could read one of her books to pass the time. She agreed, but that wasn't such a good idea.

-:-

"LAND!!"

As soon as they made it into town and parked the car, Koichi burst open the door and fell face first to ground.

"Damn it, Koichi! If you knew you get motion sickness from reading in the car, why did you ask for the book?!" demanded Sven.

"I can't help it. I like to read. Maybe not to the extent that Eve does, but I like to read none the less and always put my health second!" stated Koichi as he flipped onto his back and pointed to the sky.

Sven pinched the bridge of his nose. If Eve was like the daughter he never had, Koichi was like the nephew. Doesn't see him often and when he does, whoo boy.

It was at this time Train decided to wake up and join Sven and Eve.

"Hey Sven, Princess. We're in town already?" asked Train. He then looked down and saw Koichi lying on the ground. "Hey Koichi! When you get here?"

"He's been here with us for about two hours now. You'd know that if you weren't sleeping," stated Sven as his one visible eye twitched.

Before Train could retort, they heard a woman give a disgruntled shout and saw said woman stomp out of a nearby tavern. Her most distinguishing features were her violet hair and the heart shaped locket she wore around her neck. She turned and noticed them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Rins," grinned Train.

"I was hear to meet up with Jenos, but that baka is in there flirting with other women!" explained Rinslet as she shook with anger.

"Ah, the way of the lecher. Jenos shall forever have my respect," exclaimed Koichi, earning a glare from the thief. "If you want, I can't get him to stop so can actually start your date with him."

"We are not dating!!" declared Rinslet. The four just gave her a look that said, 'yeah right.' Rinslet could only sigh. "How, Koichi?"

The young swordsman just gave off a lizard-like grin.

-:-

Inside the tavern, Jenos was with three women who were arguing on who gets to be with Jenos first. The Chronos Number could only grin in satisfaction.

"Ladies, there is plenty of me to go around."

"But Jenos-kun…" whined one of the, as Rinslet would've called them, tramps.

Before Jenos could say anything, the yell of the word 'PAPA' and a body colliding with his made everything go down hill for him.

"Papa, I found you!" declared Koichi with tears running down his face.

"NANI?!"

"Papa, we were worried about you. Mama said you went out for milk, but that was a week ago!" said Koichi as he looked up with sad eyes. "Don't you love us anymore?!"

"This is your son?!" asked the women.

"I have no idea who he is!!!" denied Jenos with wide eyes. Unfortunately, Koichi can be very convincing.

"I'm the oldest of four. I have a younger sister and two younger brothers. Any day now, I'll have more siblings since Mama will give birth to triplets, but we have no way to support ourselves! We're so broke that Mama has to walk around barefoot since we can't afford socks! Please Papa! Don't leave us!!!" cried Koichi as he hugged Jenos like he was a lifeline.

Jenos was beyond pale. He got even paler when he saw the looks of anger he received from the three women he was flirting with.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!! Leaving your pregnant wife and your children to fend for themselves!!" scolded one woman as she stood up, slapped Jenos, and stormed out. The other two did the same actions.

Jenos just sat there with a stunned expression on his face. He was so stunned that he didn't notice that Koichi left a few seconds after the women did. When he did, all hell broke lose.

"KOIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

-:-

Train, Sven, Eve, and Rinslet heard the shout that was obviously Jenos. When they looked towards the tavern, they saw Koichi as he ran passed them saying that he'd explained later. Seconds after Koichi turned the corner; a seething Jenos burst out of the tavern and was soon hot on Koichi's tail. The four could just stare blankly at where the two lechers just were. Train was the first to break the silence with a grin

"Shall we go watch?"

-:-

Koichi was able to lead Jenos to an abandoned lot. This way, there would be no people around and it was still big enough so there was room to move around if needed.

Jenos wasted no time and attacked.

_**Boss: Jenos Hazard**_

_**Boss music: Rowdy Rumble**_

Jenos released the Orichalcum wires of his weapon, Excelion. Koichi was lucky enough to be able to dodge the wires in time, but Jenos kept up with the attacks. Koichi knew that his blade wouldn't be effective against his opponent's weapon, so he decided to change tactics.

"Chameleblade, transform!"

Once Koichi unsheathed his sword, it glowed white and changed shape. When the light died down, Koichi was now holding a metal Bo staff in his hands.

**_"_**_**Ground Crawler!!"**_

Koichi swiped the end of the staff across the ground and sent a shock wave towards Jenos. Jenos, on the other hand, jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the attack. When he landed, Jenos looked back and saw that there were four Koichi.

"How the hell?!"

The four Koichi rushed towards Jenos with great speed, Jenos was able to slice them each in half with his glove. What he saw next surprised him. There were now eight Koichi standing in front of him.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?! Where's the real Koichi?!" demanded Jenos.

"Aw, I was hoping they would've caught you. That would've been hilarious!" laughed the real Koichi as he came into view.

"Koichi, what the hell are these things? Real doppelgangers can't do what they just did!"

Koichi just grinned and then there was a suction-like sound coming from his throat.

**HAWK, PTOO!!**

Jenos became disgusted as he watched Koichi hock up a loogie. He became even more disgusted when that loogie started to grow and reform into the shape of Koichi.

"Behold! My _**Slime Doppelganger!!**_"

"GET RID OF THOSE THINGS SO WE CAN FINISH THIS FIGHT!!!!" yelled Jenos as a vein twitched on his forehead.

Koichi just sighed, snapping his fingers to make the doppelgangers vanish. As soon as they left, Jenos restarted his onslaught. Koichi was kind of getting tired of this, so he decided to finish this.

**_"_**_**Centerfold Strike: Sexy Summer Style!!"**_

Koichi threw six magazines at Jenos. Before Jenos could react, the magazines transformed into six beautiful women wearing tiny bikinis that were revealing yet not sluttish. The six women ran their hands over Jenos' chest and cooed sexiness in his ears. The lecherous Chronos Number couldn't handle and passed out from the massive nosebleed he got. Before he truly blacked out, he thought that the loss was worth it.

_**Boss fight end**_

"Why didn't I just use that technique earlier?" asked Koichi to himself as he watched the women turn back into magazines. Since he was too preoccupied with his own question, he didn't see the fist that was coming towards his skull.

**POW!!**

"ITAI!! That hurt!!" shouted Koichi. He turned around to see a very angry Rinslet. Train, Sven, and Eve were also there, though Sven was covering Eve's eyes. Koichi turned back to Rinslet only for her glare to intensify. "I got him to stop flirting with those women, didn't I?"

"How'd you manage that anyway?" asked Train as he came over. He and Koichi started walking out of the abandoned lot with Eve right behind them. Rinslet and Sven were supporting Jenos until he regained his consciousness.

As they were walking, Koichi told of how he got into the fight with Jenos to begin with. Train, Rinslet, and Sven couldn't help but laugh aloud. Eve didn't get it and Koichi was about to explain it to her, but Sven smacked him on the back of the head and told Eve that he'll tell her when she's older.

They made their way to center of town. Just as they were about to relax, Train was tackled to ground.

"Kuro-sama!! I missed you so much!! I haven't seen you in a while!!" exclaimed the girl. She leaned her face closer to give Train a kiss until…

**MEOW!!**

…Train held up a white cat to take the kiss for him.

"Bleh! Kuro-sama! You're so mean!" whined the girl.

Koichi and the others just watched the scene play out. Koichi then turned his head to greet the other new comer.

"Hey Charden. Small world meeting you and Kyoko-neechan here as well."

"It must be. I did not expect to see you here, Koichi. And with the Black Cat no less," smirked the blood Taoist.

"Koichi! Aw, you came to visit! Do you want Popsicle?" asked Kyoko as she hugged the boy.

"Neechan, how many times do I have to remind you that anything cold is my weakness?" asked Koichi.

"Aw, don't be that way, Koichi," said Kyoko.

"Kyoko, leave the boy be."

Kyoko reluctantly let go of Koichi and pouted at Charden. She then went and stood next to Train, who was inching away. Koichi was watching this and decided to do something about it.

"If my guess is correct, we're all here for the same thing. Why don't we just split up and search the town?"

The group gave Koichi questioning looks. Rinslet was the first to get what Koichi was trying to do and went along with it.

"Koichi's right! So here's how we'll split into teams. Koichi and Eve will be one team, Sven and Charden, Jenos and myself, and lastly, Train and Kyoko will team up!" smiled Rinslet.

"Yatta! I get to be teamed up with Kuro-sama!" cheered Kyoko as she hugged the sharpshooter, who was glaring at Rinslet.

-:-

"Should we really be doing this, Koichi-niisan?"

"If by this you mean follow Train and Kyoko-neechan, then yes."

When the teams went their separate ways, Koichi and Eve, the latter being a little reluctant, went to follow Train and Kyoko to see if they were making head way in their 'relationship'. Eve was flying with her angel wings while Koichi was using an extra sword he had as mode of transportation by inputting some of his lightning-based energy, through his feet, into the metal of the blade, allowing him to 'fly' next to Eve.

"You know, Leon can do something similar to that with wind," said Eve.

"I know, but the lightning element is still better than the wind element," grinned Koichi, still keeping an eye on his targets.

"How's it better?" asked Eve, also keeping an eye on the targets.

"Well, I never have to pay an electric bill and if I tell you the other reason, Sven might kill me," explained the swordsman.

Eve wanted to press further, but thought better of it.

-:-

Down below, Train was walking with Kyoko, who was talking about random things. After a few seconds, Train spotted one of the bounties he had a flier for.

"Kyoko, quiet down," whispered Train.

"What is it, Kuro-sama?" asked Kyoko.

"Found a bounty," replied Train, pointing to the target. It was a lanky-looking man with long greasy black hair.

"Who is he?"

"Some no name whose got a bounty five thousand. Should be pretty easy since his crime is just petty theft," grinned Train.

Train approached the target. When the target saw Train, he bolted as fast as he could with Train right behind him. Kyoko, Koichi, and Eve followed as well.

-:-

The target lead Train just outside of the town and turned to look at his pursuer.

"So Sweeper, think you can take me in?" asked the target with a grin. Train could detect a hint of confidence in his voice. "There's a reason my bounty is only five thousand."

"Yeah, and why's that?" asked Train. Next thing he knows is that seven men, that look exactly like the target, surrounded him. Each of them were brandishing twin machetes.

"We are known as the Hanshoku Brothers. No one even knows that there are eight of us!" declared the leader with a wicked grin. "Think you can take out all of us?"

"I say we even the odds!" said Train.

_**Event: Capture the Hanshoku Brothers**_

_**Event music: Tension Rising**_

A ball of fire caught the brothers off guard when it hit one of them. Luckily, the fireball wasn't strong enough to cause extensive or permanent damage. One down, seven to go.

**_"_**_**Black Claw!!"**_

Three more were taken down by Train, who had pulled out Hades and performed his spinning attack. The other three brothers, aside from the leader, tried to get the jump on Train, only to get knocked out by a stronger fireball from Kyoko.

"How did this happen?! No one has ever defeated us!!"

"You've never been up against Kuro-sama then!" smiled Kyoko.

The lead Hanshoku ran like hell, making his way to the forest. Train wasn't going to let that happen. He fired off a Burst Bullet that went passed Hanshoku and impacted the ground, causing an explosion that knocked the target back a few feet.

"D-Damn you," said Hanshoku before he passed out.

_**Event end**_

"You did it, Kuro-sama!" cheered Kyoko as she hugged Train.

"You helped, too, Kyoko," stated Train, making the fire user blush a little. "Come on, let's round these guys up and collect the bounty."

"Right!"

-:-

"So let me get this straight. You turned in the targets, that were worth five thousand, yet you only got one thousand for them?" asked Sven as his eye started to twitch.

"Looks like it. Turns out one those women Jenos was hitting on earlier worked at the bounty office and when she found out I was a 'friend' of his, she took four thousand for emotional trauma." explained Train.

"Damn Jenos. You made Train lose four thousand," said Koichi as he sipped on some saké.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRAUMATIZED THE GIRL!!!!" yelled Jenos, only to be smacked up side the head by Rinslet.

"Seeing as how there's only one thousand left and the fact that Train and Kyoko were the ones to bag the bounties, I think its only fair that they get to use the money. Maybe Train would be willing to take Kyoko on a date," suggested Rinslet as she had a smug grin on her face.

Kyoko's eyes were shining at the thought of being on a date with her Kuro-sama. Train just glanced at Kyoko and decided it couldn't hurt.

"I guess. Come on, Kyoko. Let's go and find somewhere that's got good food," said Train as he started to walk down the street. He was slowed down a bit when Kyoko glomped him.

"Thank you, Kuro-sama!"

The group watched in amusement. Koichi then turned and started to walk in the other direction.

"Speaking of food, I say we get something to eat as well. I'm buying!"

"Like you have money, Koichi," said Jenos, only to shut up when Koichi pulled out a small bag of gold coins.

"Well I'll be damned," said Sven.

They started to follow Koichi and they talked about random things like who was a better sharpshooter out of Train, Kurohime, and Viu. Though Sven almost had a heart attack when Koichi mentioned something about trying to get Eve and Leon together. The blonde girl just blushed.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Naruto: TT-TT**

**KK: Would you stop, Naruto?**

**Koichi: Yeah, its not your fault KK is an idiot.**

**KK: *glares at Koichi***

**Jaden: Looks like there were minor Jenos x Rinslet and hints of Leon x Eve in this.**

**KK: You'd be right, Jaden. I was going to put hints of Sven x Tearju, but I'll save that for another time.**

**Naruto: Can the next one please be a NaruHina one-shot?**

**Koichi: I have a feeling he's going to write "Buso Renkin" one-shot next just to mess with you.**

**Naruto: Damn you…**

**Koichi: I just had a thought.**

**Jaden: What's that?**

**Koichi: Who is the better Black Cat? Train, Yoruichi, or Captain Kuro?**

**KK: …*grin* Well, if anyone is willing to take up the challenge of writing or drawing out the battle, we can find out.**


End file.
